lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1555
Report #1555 Skillset: Runes Skill: Tiwaz/Ger Org: Minstrels Status: Completed Nov 2016 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: Tiwaz currently afflicts with Justice and Ger currently afflicts with Impatience. These afflictions are not part of the overhaul and these runes need to be changed to bring them in line with the overhaul. Due to limited selection, and not wanting to give runes easy access to any locks (they can't deal 3 of the 4 locking affs currently), these options are just things I could see helping. Other options are welcome. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change Tiwaz to afflict with dysentery, Ger to afflict with vomiting. Change Beorc to haemophilia. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Change Tiwaz to afflict with a damagedarm, Ger to afflict with a damagedleg. Beorc with Pox, 0 R: 0 Solution #3: A combination of Sol 1 and 2. Maybe one of them does a random damagedlimb and the others choose from these options? Player Comments: ---on 10/30 @ 18:45 writes: Is there an updated list of what afflictions Runes has somewhere? Solution 1 sounds alright. ---on 11/1 @ 12:23 writes: Http://pastebin.com/YrUARZUa - the list of current runes and affs. Beorc could also use an effect. I think I'll add that to this report. ---on 11/1 @ 12:55 writes: Thanks for the list. How about haemophilia or pox for Beorc? ---on 11/3 @ 01:22 writes: Ok ---on 11/3 @ 13:41 writes: I prefer solution 1. Due to how ice works compared to how mending used to work having things cause random breaks/damaged limb is a lot stronger than it used to be so I worry about sol. 2 (as well as complimenting warriors more than it used to but that's not necessarily a bad thing). ---on 11/3 @ 17:25 writes: A lot of random limb damage effects make clear which limb has been damaged, to avoid having to guess where to apply your ice, if that's what you were worried about. ---on 11/3 @ 18:22 writes: I don't see harm with either of these. I think solution 3 may be interesting, but may proof a little unreliable in practice? Supported ---on 11/4 @ 02:48 writes: Yeah, I imagine that unless you are hiding the broken limbs with othala, it'll tell you exactly what limb is broken ---on 11/5 @ 05:23 writes: Sure, supported ---on 11/13 @ 19:35 writes: These will be useful to some melds and completely useless for others. Not really sure we want to give druids passive limb breaking, or another dust aff on top of the already powerful dust affs they have (e.g. blindness, paralysis) ---on 11/20 @ 15:32 writes: Thinking about it some more even without the hidden aff issue of the damagedlimbs I think it will be too strong in general when you think of supersling, it'll take 4s to cure 2 damaged limbs and recover balance and you can supersling in about ~3s (probably less with some balance buffs). Outside of someone who is sapped you're not going to kill someone doing that but I feel it'll be strong enough that it will dominate other actions that you might take if you're in a supporting role, especially if you're working with a warrior. ---on 11/20 @ 23:08 writes: It will also be fairly powerful in a pyromeld. I'd rather we didn't introduce an ice aff to runes. ---on 11/21 @ 06:15 writes: I don't think adding one ice aff every 10ish seconds is going to be fairly powerful for pyromelds. It certainly will help with building burns when burns move over to ice and give runists better capabilities to build burns. The sap argument is probably the biggest argument against it, but what if it was just broken arms? Broken arms do not stop scrubbing and cause general hindering. As far as dust stacking - Runes currently only does paralysis. Adding a second dust affliction won't cause crazy stacking either and with the limited afflictions available, I think the best option is to use either ice or dust affs. ---on 11/21 @ 06:19 writes: And slinging it isn't really much different than using TK to spam broken limbs in reference to pyromelds. ---on 11/26 @ 19:31 writes: I disagree that adding an extra ice aff on meld tic isn't going to be powerful in a pyromeld. Pyromeld already has the largest affliction output, including slickness and asthma to block two cures, plus the stun to delay any curing/offence. The biggest difference between runes and TK is that you can fuse runes and they'll be a passive, hitting all enemies, while giving you supersling as an additional option on a single target. With TK, it is entirely active and single target. You are spending a 6s (super) and/or a 5s (id) minimum balance to do this